


Disgruntled Geralt

by LovingAlex



Series: Loving Arts [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, I FOUND OUT HOW I CAN POST IMAGES AND STUFF AND I'M GONNA USE THE SHIT OUT OF IT NOW THANKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingAlex/pseuds/LovingAlex
Summary: Just a lil doodle I did of Geralt holding up our lil baby faced chaotic bard man child UwU
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Loving Arts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773109
Comments: 17
Kudos: 158





	Disgruntled Geralt

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so yeah..... lol I was just really happy I got over being really stupid about images and wanted to post, well, anything, to kinda try it out and asldgkha;sldfj here we are....

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by one of those silly draw the squad bases cause they always make me chuckle imagining different characters


End file.
